Retribution For Lost Hope
by WhiteGloves
Summary: An Elf, mislead by selfishness, comes to seek Aragorn to retrieve his lost Hope; making it plain that he will not stop until he achieve what must be his and will not hesitate to destroy those who will stop him. Protect what is YOURS!
1. His Story

**Retribution for Lost Hope**

By: WhiteGloves

**Chapter 1**

Hiranyr had watched the House of Elrond for virtually several decades of his life as one of the Healers. He had devoted himself to Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian from ever since he could remember, serving them well with care and compassion. He had received a great deal in return, for both the Lady and the Lord proved worthy of his service. They were fairly good to him and to everyone else who was under their command; he was, no doubt, forever going to serve them, for it was what they deserved. He had made a vow to protect the Peredhil Family long before and to shield them from any harm, especially the good Lady Celebrian. She was the gentlest 'she-elf' he had ever come to know: she was a loving wife, a kind mother, and a compassionate Queen.

For many centuries, life in Imladris was peaceful--until the unforeseen evil struck the Queen without warning. She was taken by the Yrchs and had previously received a serious impairment before her twin sons could come to her aid. Hiranyr was among the many elves that yearned to run and slit the throats of all the evil creatures that had dared touch their beloved Queen, but he had been forced to wait. It pained him so much when the Lady had to sail to Valinor to find peace for her soul. It left a mark of despair in his heart and even in his soul.

This pain that lingered inside him formed up revulsion and reprisal that made him change his way of living. He decided to be one of the warriors and take retribution from those who had caused the family this great deal of misery. He made a new vow long ago to punish these evil creatures with his own hands unknown even to the Chief Warrior.

He watched in vain as the Peredhil Family collapsed. Watched when Lady Arwen, the Evenstar for her people, rode to her family in Lothlorien, watched as the Twins mold up their skills to hunt Orcs for their vengeance and continued to watch Lord Elrond's grief-stricken expression to everything that was happening to his family. It all fitted. His pain was reflected to them…

He was not alone.

Decades had passed since then, and alas, he had become one of the mighty warriors. He had destroyed all the Orcs he could get his cold blade on for the sake of his pained heart. He had killed as many as he could. Had killed until there was no one left. But the pain would still return, and it made him even more disconcerted. It made him leave the safe fortress and look for more to kill.

Three years had passed since then, and he ultimately returned to Imladris' walls, only to discover something different with in the gloomy House of Elrond. Something amiss his knowledge had come to the walls and brought the sun back up to its rightful place. But what could it be?

Laughter boomed somewhere, and Hiranyr had to glance around in attempt to find where the merry sound could have come from. Something at his left moved, and he shot a sharp gaze in its direction. He saw a trotting creature come forward out of the bush, clearly delighted with what was behind him. The creature was a human!

Already gaping, what he saw next almost made him baffled. There were the twins running after the small figure, apparently in a lighter mood than they had ever been for ages. The mirth in their eyes was refreshing to others, but not for Hiranyr, who found it confusing--and even somewhat disturbing.

What had happened?

His question was answered by the elves around him later on. They told him of the boy with the name of Estel. Lord Elrond had adopted him when the twins saved him from the hands of the Orcs who had attacked his village and killed his parents three years before, and so the boy was a mere orphan, an orphan who was able to give hope back to these fallen elves.

Hiranyr watched from a corner how Lord Elrond's behavior had change in the three years of his absence. Though the grief was still on the Elf Lord's eyes, it would always miraculously disappear whenever the _adan_ was around. It was the same for the Princes Elladan and Elrohir--even for the Balrog slayer Glorfindel himself, and even for the stern advisor, Erestor. What kind of magic had this creature brought upon Imladris?

As Hiranyr watched from a distant, he felt cold, even though the sun was always up. He felt different among the rest. He felt the people around him had betrayed him. Had they all forgotten about Lady Celebrian? He noticed that the Lord Elrond was almost his old self, akin to when Lady Celebrian was there. The fire of retribution from the twin's eyes had vanished as if it had never lighted there in the first place. Rivendell had once again moved to face light. Except him.

They had all left him alone.

Years had passed again, and finally a time came when Hiranyr was fated to meet the boy they all call Hope. The boy was thirteen years old back then, and he was prone to danger more than any elfling Hiranyr could ever remember. One long afternoon, he watched in awe as the boy tried his best to climb a tree using only his bare foot, _again_. He had been watching the _adan _for a long time now and found it interesting that the boy did not show any sign giving up, when finally at the last step near the top - Estel fell and dropped on the ground with a loud thud. Hiranyr was amused by this and took a step out from his hiding place.

He watched as Estel massage his back, cursing plainly with what the elf thought were dwarfish curses. After that, Estel made another attempt to climb the tree.

"Why do you not give up, _hir nin_?" Hiranyr found himself asking the boy, who turned sharply to see the elf approaching him from behind.

Estel suddenly smiled, which somewhat distracted the elf, and he ceased to move another step.

"I will, when my brothers start loving Orcs and wargs," he answered.

Hiranyr frowned. "The Princes of Rivendell should never be compelled to think such thoughts."

Estel chuckled and turned his back on the elf. "Then I, too, should never be compelled to think such thoughts of giving up."

A wave of wonder flickered over Hiranyr's green eyes and he felt suddenly light. "Why do you do this?" he found himself asking the boy and stepping a little closer. He saw something from the boy's eyes that he could not explain...

Estel stopped and glanced back at the elf with his curious eyes.

"Do what?"

"Everything."

Estel blinked and watched the elf he knew to be one of the warriors but had never come to meet him until now. After a while he shrugged and said,"Because I am alone."

The tone of the boy's voice was not of bitter resentment, but of his normal-stating-fact-tone. But the elf had heard different. Hiranyr suddenly felt a flush of sympathy toward the boy. Somehow, it dawned on the elf that he was not the only one feeling the same thing.

"How can it be - you have your family - " the elf continued to inquire as the boy made his way near the tree once again.

"I have them," nodded Estel, "but I am a human, sir Elf, an only one in the midst of your kind."

Once again, the elf ignored the light voice of the human, mistaking it with something close to regret and pain.

A familiar feeling crept up on Hiranyr. A feeling of belonging with this _adan_. They were both feeling the same thing - they were both alone. Something in the boy's eyes was different than the rest, something Hiranyr felt that should belong to him. The elf suddenly felt much better, and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Estel!" the Elf Lord's voice suddenly filled the air.

Both the _adan _and the elf snapped their heads at the sound of the Elf Lord's voice, and Estel smiled to himself.

"I'm coming, _ada_!" he shouted enthusiastically. Turning to the elf, he called back, "I have to go - so long!"

And with that, he sprinted to the direction of his father's voice.

The feeling of loneliness slowly crept its way back into Hiranyr's heart, and the elf felt the sudden pain once again, the pain he had never wanted to feel again. He was tired of it - he wanted to get rid of it. But how?

He stared at the sight where Estel's back had disappeared and understood something.

"You are indeed _my_ estel," he said, his voice becoming suddenly cold, and he swiftly left the area.

------------------------------------------

Eight years has passed since that fateful encounter, and Hiranyr had never forgotten a single detail about it. He watched from a distance how the _adan _turned into a man with skills that could be compared to that of an elf. How the man had engaged an undying friendship with the Prince of Mirkwood, and how he continued to give Hope to the House of Elrond! He was well aware of it, but he knew his Hope was not. Aragorn, for that was his name now, had forgotten him. The man had forgotten the bond they had shared for those few moments in the garden. Forgotten how he, too, felt the loneliness that flowed into the elf.

Fear and doubt filled Hiranyr through all the years that Aragorn paid him no heed. Ire and fury filled him every time he saw his _estel _being surrounded by the traitors who had abandoned him to his loneliness long before. Selfishness willed his heart to go on and wait for the right time until his _estel _finally becomes his - only for himself.

The right time would come, and he would take the _Hope_ that had been taken from him.

And he made yet another vow.

**~TBC~**

_Thanks Katrina! XD_


	2. THE EYE

**CHAPTER 2**

Aragorn quietly stood in the corner of the wall with his hands behind him, observing the festivities with his keen eyes while trying to make himself comfortable in the group of Elves that had gathered inside Imladris. He had been standing there long since the arrival of many Elves from different places in Middle-Earth who had come to celebrate the presence of all firstborns still residing in Arda. He had not seen any glimpse of familiar faces from the crowd, but this did not bother him, for it meant less trouble.

_Less trouble_ was how he put it - for he knew that if ever his brothers or his father, or even his friend, saw how nasty some of the fair elves had looked at him, and how some of them had thrown him disgusted looks, they would come to his defense and say something. He was not there to ruin the gathering, though he knew his presence was doing the job fairly well without him performing any further action.

No. He would honor his father's home, for it was far more important than his pride.

Receiving another severe glance from an elder Elf and some mutterings from those who passed by, Aragorn sighed and close his eyes. He would give anything to be inside his room, in his soft bed and near his warm fireplace. The call of solitude was deep, but this didn't leave him unaware of his surroundings. Someone was looking at him; he could feel it. The look was so intense that when he closed his eyes, he felt its growing presence. The intensity of the gaze made Aragorn worried after a while. He did not know if it was hatred or mere irritation that brought this intense gaze upon him, but whatever the reason was, if this person who was looking at him presented treachery towards his family, he would not hesitate to move and slit this person's throat.

"You seem restless."

Aragorn opened his eyes at the fair voice he recognized and saw a pair of clear blue eyes looking back at him.

"Legolas." He smiled widely. Nothing was more comforting than seeing the familiar face of his friend - not even his soft bed.

Legolas stood in front of him, wearing a golden tunic that suited his braided hair. The outfit brought upon him such an air of royalty and authority that some of the fair elves themselves were looking at him in awe as he stood magnificently among the crowd.

"You are drawing far too much attention to yourself, Princeling," said Aragorn with a playful smile upon his lips, "for one may find it difficult not to notice how utterly admirable you are."

"Yet - however 'admirable' I may seem, the attention you draw from the crowd is not half bad. I should think they would respond more to you than they would do to me," the Elf Prince answered, but he did not smile. "I know they mean no harm, Aragorn, but down casting a family member of the host is unacceptable."

"It is something for me to bear, _mellon nîn_," explained Aragorn patiently as newly-found severe looks were thrown at him - for who was he to dare to speak to an Elf Prince?

Legolas looked at him unwaveringly, and this brought chills down his spine, for it was like the Elf was thoroughly examining him with those blue eyes of his.

"How are you feeling?" asked the Elf suddenly.

Aragorn chuckled quietly. His friend would never change.

"It has been a while since I felt at ease like this," he said truthfully. "Your presence is a gift, Legolas."

Legolas smiled this time, and Aragorn felt blessed that he was ever fortunate to see it, for few men in Middle-Earth were graced with the heavenly kindness and features of the Elves.

"Then I take it that you are inviting me to share this hollow corner with you?"

"If that is not too bothersome," replied the Ranger, raising his eyebrows. "It would delight every being here to see you stuck with a Ranger - "

" -a filthy one - " corrected the Elf, nodding.

" - and would really improve their mood - "

" - somewhat appealing to me - "

" - to see you being wasted in a corner whilst all the she-elves are craving for your attention - "

" - which is probably the more reason I should stay," finished the Elf gravely.

Aragorn smirked as Legolas went to stand beside him. The Elf leaned his back on the wall, crossed his arms across his chest, and closed his eyes in peace. Aragorn watched his peaceful features for a long while, giving no heed to the Elves around them who were watching them with raised eyebrows. Aragorn's shoulder eased, and at last he found the most comfortable position which he had been trying to secure a while ago. He found it, finally, beside his friend, and he was able to close his eyes. They had stood together in tranquility for quite a while, when both felt the forbidding presence of that intense gaze.

Legolas was the first to look up, the sudden crease of his eyebrows broke the serene atmosphere around them. Aragorn, who had been aware of the same intense gaze, opened his eyes slowly.

"Someone watches us…" remarked the Elf Prince quietly.

He looked around intensely, his eyes searching the crowd. Aragorn stood quietly and waited patiently for his Elven companion's next words.

When Legolas looked back to him, it was with confusion and concern. "I feel it... Something around lurks about, and it means harm."

Aragorn understood at once what Legolas was saying, for he had felt the same forbidding feeling before. He looked around, searching for the malicious eyes, but none were presented to him. He looked back at Legolas calmly, for he believed that the feeling that threatened the atmosphere, as long as it does not show itself, would remain a feeling.

"Something is amiss, but what of will remain a mystery," he said, trying to sound placid. "Give it no more heed. The enemy may not be so foolish to show itself among these number of Elves. But it does concern me that it is inside Imladris."

Legolas took another look at the crowd.

"I do not like it," he said after awhile, leaning back at the wall. "Eyes that burns with passion, be it anger or greed, as long as it is around, I will never be at ease."

"You speak of truth and riddle, my friend," said Aragorn, trying to lighten the mood. "But whatever it is, it will soon unfold itself, and we will do our best to thwart it."

Legolas nodded uncertainly, when an occurring thought struck his mind, and he touched his friends' elbow lightly. Aragorn gave his friend a questioning look, and the Elf whispered quietly, "You have known of this presence?"

Aragorn was ready to deny it but saw Legolas' intense gaze upon his eyes, searching the grey ones with his blue; deep inside, Aragorn knew the Elf knew the answer before he could even utter it. Legolas knew him too well.

"Not for long," he admitted truthfully.

He saw Legolas' eyes spark for a while, but it soon faded.

"We must not wait till the disaster strikes, Aragorn, if it be your life in danger - "

"There is no need to worry," said Aragorn at once. "This is merely a troubling feeling that may sometimes turn out to be nothing."

"Neglecting forewarnings of the senses is not a bright idea," insisted Legolas. "Aragorn - you know well enough to trust your senses."

"We shall speak of this no more," said Aragorn as he saw his brothers emerging from the crowd towards them. "We should trouble our minds with far more important things."

"You need not remind me," said Legolas, looking at the approaching twins also, and giving his friend a severe look, "I only wish that you would take this seriously…"

Aragorn gave him a sideways glance before facing Elladan and Elrohir, who had at last reached their position.

"Estel, we have been trying to locate you for a while now," started Elrohir with a small frown upon his face. "Ada does not think it wise for you to linger and bear the 'unnatural' performance of these Elves around."

"Nothing indistinct has happened to me," said Aragorn, shrugging his shoulders as he followed the twins and Legolas, who had led the way, "unless you count the time where I stood in that corner and the sudden brightness approached me into my wake."

"I stunned you too much?" inquired the Elf Prince with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Nay, more like…" Aragorn's voice faded as voices caught his attention and he immediately spun around to see a couple of Elves talking among themselves.

"…_a disgrace it was and has been until today! Have you ever heard of such thing as adopting an _adan_? I will never hear the end of this!"_

"_It must have been the effect of the Queen's departure! Clearly Lord Elrond had lost his sanity…"_

"_And what of those vicious twins? One look at them - O Eru! Spare me! Can we blame the Elf Lord for losing his touch?"_

Aragorn blindly made his way toward the group of elves, forgetting the vow he had made to honor his father's house - forgetting about everything, and forgetting the eyes that hunted him. All he could understand now was the fact that his family was being undignified - humiliated!

One does not forgive others' carelessness so easily, and this was one of those times for Aragorn.

Legolas looked behind him, curious as to what distracted his friend from answering, only to see the man striding away from him with a stance the Elf knew too well. _Aragorn was ready to attack his prey._

"Aragorn!" he called, swiftly following the man in bewilderment.

**~TBC~**


	3. Madness!

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Has not been update for far too long...it is time I think..^^"**_

**_sorry for the mistakes and please read and enjoy rightly!_**

**_***********************************************  
_**

Aragorn remembered vividly how he swayed his fist and how it made contact with its target; how he did not stop and brought his full weight and jumped to another elf, who reacted at his attack and tried to defend his kin. All the shouting and screams around were distant songs to his ears as he concentrated hard to what his heart was justly screaming: _Unforgivable!_

He was mad, yes, and nothing could stop him- but the hard contact of something hard to his head made him cry in pain and he bolted- stumbled away, crouching and protecting the head that had met its match. Aragorn willed himself to not lose consciousness as hard as he could for he was being surrounded by hundreds of lithe feet!

_"He attacked us!_

_"Get him!"_

_"Kill him!"_

From behind, Legolas was shouting his voice hoarse as to stop any attempt to hurt the man, but they were either ignoring or hindering him in all manner they could. It vexed Legolas that in turn he was pushing them out of the way forcefully- Elrohir and Elladan were beside him in quick strides, and were angrily shoving the Elves away as quick as they could to reach and protect their youngest brother from the unleashed madness. Yet, it seemed that they wouldn't make it in time as an arrow was pointed at the man's head, notched and ready for a release. The Elf Prince's heart skipped a beat and doubled his force to get the foolish Elves out of his way. Time was running out- Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan were ready to kill to reach him- and the arrow was pulled-

_"If that arrow should be released and by 'chance' grazed that head, and if a drop of blood from that boy ever stained my floor, I would have all of you answer my call and face the wrath none of you may ever forget."_

Everyone froze; some Elves even cry in dismay for the voice was something unpleasant none of them would be willing to hear again.

It was the voice of someone dark speaking from above; malice lingered in the voice and almost everyone thought the Dark Lord himself has descended again- but as they looked at the one to whom the voice belonged, half of the Elven race wished it was the Dark Lord himself at some point, including Elladan and Elrohir, who sighed in relief in spite of themselves as they saw their father descending the stairs.

Lord Elrond, Master of Rivendell, looked darker than anyone had seen him before, though it was Elven light that was enveloping his body so. He had his eyebrows creased in a most fearful way that one may want to run if ever they were within his eyesight. His eyes were darker and something gleamed on them as he stared fixedly at the arrow pointed mercilessly at his youngest son as if daring it to free it self.

_"Keep it away, Hordin!"_

The bow and the arrow were immediately taken out of sight as the Elf Lord came forth with everyone looking at him, if not for awe and respect- fear.

Aragorn could feel his head bobbling as if a heavy chain metal was keeping it from moving and tried to keep it still. He heard his father spoke but was occupied with his wounded head, and as a healer himself, knew better than to move it in fear of making it worse. All the elves around were silent still as the Elf Lord reached the man without anyone daring to speak, but when the Elf Lord knelt down to check Aragorn and murmur inquiries to him did one dared to say what he saw.

"That man attacked us first, Lord Elrond, we wouldn't have retaliate if he kept his foot in line."

Elrond's eyes moved sideways to the young Elf speaking to him but did not turn. Estel's head (_Estel_, for that is how he liked to call him) was beginning to swell and the Elf Lord concluded a concussion or of that sort. If he dealt with the problem now it would be too late for Estel's most stone headed skull. His twin sons and the Elf Prince reached them and were lending a hand to Aragorn when Elrond stood up and instructed them.

"Bring him to the ward and do not leave him, take care of his wound, Elladan. I will be there in short notice."

The three younger elves nodded without a word and firmly caught the man in their arms. Eyes followed their movements and they swore all were of daggers as they vanished up the stairs. Elrond heaved an impatient sigh as he looked around his guest. It should have been a feast, a party to celebrate, yet things go from bad to worse almost always whenever Estel was around. It amused the Elf Lord to admit it to himself but he was not at all sorry for keeping the lad. His ears were not just pointed as a characteristic but it has a purpose, like all elves with keen hearing, his can go through all around his household and the reason why Aragorn had 'attacked' the Elves was not unknown to him. _Well, it would have ended this way sooner or later_, he thought, these Elves were itching to have their hands on the young man and given the chance they were ready.

He shook his head at how some Elves could be as _vain_ as dark creatures- well, maybe not dark creatures, but just simply vain.

"We are here to celebrate a gathering, not to raise revolution against all Men." he started first, his voice utterly calm, ironically at how his blood was boiling, "I shall not discuss this further if those who are_ involved_ (he looked sharply and pointedly at the younger elves Estel had attacked) does not want me to relay what they have been speaking about that would interest even my own ear."

The three or so younger elves that looked quite older than Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other apprehensively, then down the floor. They seemed unhurt to him, so with a raised eyebrow the Elf Lord addressed the crowd once more.

"If anyone disagrees with my decision, raise now and be enlightened, else we will continue this awaited event without further discussion."

Nobody spoke. Nobody even breathed.

Elrond inwardly sigh in relief, nodded at the crowd and bid them a happy feast before sliding up the staircase to where his sons and the Elf Prince were waiting. When his robe had swing last, all the Elves around the room breathed and looked at each other. There was a great deal of pause and then everyone broke into their own discussions.

***********************************^_^********************************

Legolas stood with his back leaning on the ward wall, his arms crossed and firm and his eyes following the bandage that was being encircled on his friend's head by Elladan and listening to their conversation quietly.

"Father made quite an entrance." Elrohir was saying as he watched both his brothers while he sat at one of the nearest chairs. "I thought I'd have to make a summersault to reach you, brother." He turned a cheeky smile to Aragorn who merely shook his head silently.

"My mentality is such…I couldn't- I didn't expect it… my behavior…but you did not have to perform any_ somersaulting_."

"Don't move, Estel," said Elladan grimly in front of him, "I need not do any somersaulting myself, but I assure you I could throw a little punch or two if they still stopped me at that moment."

"I saw you hanging your mouth open in shock, 'Dan, but no punching." muttered Elrohir from his corner and he received a sharp glance from the older.

"At any rate, if they insist on beheading, Estel, which is a possibility beyond anyone's reach if they do not want ada on their heels, I could really throw those punches." stated Elladan seriously.

"Then I'll be shock." continued Elrohir smirking.

As the twins glowered at each other with hidden mirth on their eyes, Aragorn's eyes had traveled to his friend, who was looking at him uncomfortably from his position and when the word 'beheaded' was mentioned, Aragorn swore he saw Legolas shiver. A thought came to him and he looked sharply at his friend who merely smiled sadly and shook his head as if to say _I can't help it_. Aragorn inclined his head to his side, moving his eyebrows up as if to lecture the elf to stop but Legolas continued to shake his head.

Their silent exchange of words was soon halted when in came Lord Elrond, looking relieved when he saw the bandage fix on Aragorn's head.

Aragorn immediately stood up to apologize for his cause but Elrond shook his head, frowning as he did.

"Enough, I am well aware and have arrange the matter peacefully. I do not want to hear any of it now, though 'jumping' makes me wonder who taught you that combat style." He raised his eyebrows at the twins who tried to keep their faces straight. Elrond darted his eyes back to Estel then said more softly, "You can stay in your room if you like, or go out in to the garden to freshen up with your brothers and Legolas, I would not bother you of this meeting, I know you do not want any of it."

Aragorn stood straight at hearing this and said in a serious tone too sincere for his own good, "I would want anything that you like and worked for, ada, and I am truly sorry for the mess I have caused. I tried to still myself but by and by they provoke me and I ended almost endangering their respect for you. I will not go there, not because I do not want to, but to prevent any more heated dealings that could arise and destroy your name. Please forgive my shortcoming."

He reached for his father's hand and put a light kiss on it from his lip. Lord Elrond sighed and blessed the man, then turned to the other three.

"I would not ask for your presence as well for I fully well know where your allegiance _really_ lies." He spoke the words with knowing smile and the three young elves nodded in understanding. Aragorn watched them with raise eyebrows and watched as his father turned to the door in urgent business of entertaining the guest as the host.

"Keep your head up, boy!" were Lord Elrond's last words from the hall.

Aragorn caught the words and stood up straight and the others willingly accompanied him to the garden as both company and guard.

The night was upon them when they went out, the moon was out and so beautifully that Legolas' heart lighted a bit. There in the middle of the tranquil garden was a round table and finely carved chairs, and it was there where they decided to spend the night. The leaves were whispering silently as the wind blew at them softly. The fresh air caught their faces and the four could not help but to smile and laugh as nature welcomed their adoring presence.

As the night passed on, they became contented of speaking quietly about the trip they were planning, yet again, if day light should come.

"I would not bring any more wooden materials if I were you, 'Ro, it only makes your load heavier. Why not come and cut some wooden trunks from trees."

"Did you hear that, Legolas? He wanted me to ruin a tree. A Tree! You Wood-Elves should have something to say at that."

"I have none." said Legolas earnestly and Elladan smirked at Elrohir, "Trees are very fond of helping Elves that if one should ask a part they are willing to give as long as it is for greater purposes."

"Mine's of great purpose, I say." said Elrohir boldly, "Why through them I carved magnificent things of old and new! Like that carved horse I gave you not long ago, Estel, when you were five, do you remember? I told you to keep it safe like you keep yourself."

"That was sixteen years ago, 'Ro, and I daresay that's quiet long ago!" said Aragorn smiling widely and amused at how Elves take the time of their lives and not aging.

"Is it the one with a little star on its side?" asked Legolas suddenly, turning to both Elrohir and Aragorn.

The man merely shrugged but Elrohir nodded as if the very object was right in front of him.

"Yes, that it is. How did you know?"

Legolas turned a straight look at Aragorn who seemed to notice nothing, then said with a chuckle, "Because I have it in my room at Mirkwood. Estel gave it to me _sixteen years ago_, when I came here for a visit."

Elrohir's eyes went large and round, his jaw dropping that made Elladan laugh out loud. Aragorn had his eyebrows up and was looking at the Elf Prince inquiringly.

"You gave it to me, Estel," said Legolas, smiling still at the memory he was very fond of. _Estel had been five then and was but a little squirt and angel..._ He remembered it as if it was only yesterday…

_He found the boy pondering about himself outside Lord Elrond's study room and clutching something in his hands._

_"What are you doing here, young one?"_

_The little boy turned at him in surprise then a splitting smile came out wide from his lips._

_"Legolas!" as he said so, his little arms opened wide._

_Legolas smiled and carry the expectant child to his arms._

_"I say what you are doing here?" he repeated once again._

_The child seemed to think for awhile, pondering once again before saying, "I'll give you my horse."_

_Legolas raised his eyebrows at the thought of the small child having a horse then came into an understanding when Estel raise a wooden horse from his clutch and press it down the Elf Prince's chest._

_"Take care of it, please." he told the elf so quietly that the Elf became curious to ask._

_"Thank you, Estel, I will gladly take it…but tell me, to what event do I owe such a gift?"_

_Estel looked at the horse thoughtfully "My brother gave it to me and said I should take care of it like I take care of myself but…" he turned a round earnest eyes up at the Elf Prince and said with what the Prince fondly recognize as sincerity, "I do not know how to take care of myself. I always tumble everywhere so I need someone to look after my horse instead. Will you take care of it?"_

_Legolas brightly smiled at the child, a bit taken aback, and nodded._

_"It is my pleasure." he said._

_The child enthusiastically bounded from his arms to the floor then happily went around the hall and waving at Legolas, encouraging him to come. Legolas had nodded fondly and made to follow the child, but then stopped thoughtfully as he stared at the horse._

_"Looks like I have to keep you safe forever if the child means he is you."_

_And on that, Legolas had been most overprotective of the small being. Even as a grown man…he is still but a child…_

"Your horse is well kept, _mellon nin_," Legolas reported with a smile. Aragorn chuckled and lowered is eyes on the ground, unable to meet Elrohir's eyes of accusation while Elladan promised to keep a straight face.

Something distracted the movement of the wind and Aragorn looked up at once. He thought he heard something went pass his head but there was none on the wind. Frowning, he looked around in time to see the three Elves fell forward the ground with loud thuds.

Clearly not breathing.

The man's heart skipped.

_What the…?_

_***************  
_

_**~TBC~**_

_**That was one 'mad' cliffy ^^"**_

_** I hope you all like the story so far! Thanks for reading!  
**_


End file.
